


The Resurgent Stag

by MayorHaggar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Girls Kissing, Harems, Kissing, Master/Servant, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Robert Baratheon Lives, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Robert Baratheon survives 'the game', but Cersei and their sons do not.  He needs a new queen and heir, and many noble ladies are eager to try and fill the position.  (Harem-fic)





	1. Beauty of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Fic begins in an AU version of Robert's visit to Winterfell at the start of GoT. Most of the younger characters have been aged up, with the important ones for the purposes of this story being Sansa and Myrcella (19) and Arya (18)

The royal caravan continued to make the slow journey north along the King’s Road to Winterfell. They could’ve arrived many days earlier if they hadn’t made so many stops along the way, but no one was going to tell King Robert Baratheon to stop hunting so they could make better time.

Robert was excited to see his old friend Ned again, but he was in no hurry to get there. How could he be, with such an attractive young lady to keep him company in his royal wheelhouse?

“Are you enjoying it, my king?” she whispered, not wanting anyone outside the wheelhouse to hear her. “Am I pleasing you?”

“Always.” He smiled, resting one of his large hands on her pert little arse and using it to guide her along as she bounced in his lap. Her face lit up, perfect teeth gleaming and emerald eyes shining.

“I’m so glad.” She impaled herself on him and circled her hips, and it was a struggle for Robert not to groan out loud, but he’d rather not alert everyone else as to what was happening in his wheelhouse. The king fucking a pretty blonde thing young enough to be his daughter wouldn’t raise any eyebrows, but this particular blonde wasn’t just young enough to be his daughter.

“Seven hells, you’re so tight, Myrcella!”

\--

_Months Earlier  
King’s Landing_

“Father?”

Robert looked up from his wine to find his daughter staring at him in concern. He put the wine down, feeling a twinge of guilt even through his state of drunkenness. It was just the two of them left now, and it was his duty to be there for her, yet he’d shut himself in his room and drowned his sorrows in drink. Forget about being a good king; what kind of father was he?

“Myrcella?” He rubbed his hand across his face tiredly. “Did you need something?”

“I just came to check on you, father,” she said, clasping her hands in front of her body. “I’m worried about you. You’ve barely left your room in days.”

“You’re exaggerating,” he said gruffly, but she just shook her head.

“I’m not. But it’s okay. I know this has been tough on you. It’s been tough on me too. But you don’t need to try and get through this all on your own. You have me.” 

How did this one grow into such a sweet woman, with a brute like him for a father and a bitch like Cersei for a mother?

“Come here, princess,” he said, holding his arms open to her. She happily joined him on his bed and threw herself into his arms, just like she’d done when she was little. But she wasn’t little anymore. She was a woman grown now, having celebrated her nineteenth nameday not long before ‘the incident’ that left them the only two surviving members of their family. Robert did his best to ignore the feeling of her prominent breasts pressing against his chest, but he was a creature of habit. His lust was quite literally the stuff of song, and he’d been so caught up in grieving his two sons that this had been the longest he’d gone without sex since before they were born. There was no stopping his erection, so he’d just have to keep it from touching her.

“I love you, father,” she said, pressing the side of her head against his bare chest. 

“I love you too, princess.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you since it happened. I’ll be better about it, promise.”

“Good.” She kissed him, but it wasn’t on the cheek like any other time she’d kissed him. No, this kiss was straight on the lips, which took Robert by surprise and did his growing problem under the covers no favors. “And I’m here for you, too. Whatever you need from me, I’ll give you. My father,” she kissed him on the lips for a second time, and then finished with “my king,”

\-- 

She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she would give him whatever he needed from her. He wasn’t completely sure who had made the first move, whether he’d given in and kissed her and she’d allowed it, or if perhaps she had sensed his desire and offered herself up to him on her own. Either way, she had willingly given him her maidenhead days later, and that had only been the beginning of this whole new phase of their relationship. Myrcella had dragged him out of his misery and slowly but surely was helping him return to the man he used to be. She liked to say she was filling her mother’s role in his life and in his bed, but there was no comparison between her and her mother. Cersei had been cold to him, to say the very least, and there had been nothing resembling love in their marriage. Myrcella made him happier than Cersei ever had, both in life and in bed, but she didn’t need to know that. His grief was solely for his two lost sons, but Myrcella missed her mother as well. Despite all that had transpired between them, particularly at the end of her life, he wouldn’t tarnish Cersei’s memory in her loving daughter’s eyes if he didn’t have to.

His devoted daughter/lover had ridden him until he was nearly finished, and then dutifully swallowed his seed. He’d kind of wanted to splatter her face with it, but she reminded him that they were set to arrive at Winterfell and she certainly wouldn’t make a good impression on their hosts if she was covered in his seed. He hadn’t been able to argue with her logic, as much as he might have liked to. She cleanly swallowed it all, and was the perfect picture of a princess as she exited the wheelhouse upon their arrival at Winterfell. No one in their welcoming party would ever believe that she had just ridden her father’s cock and then swallowed his cum. She didn’t even have a single hair out of place.

Robert paid his surroundings little mind when he followed behind her. He’d seen plenty of the north on the way here, and he found it boring. How Ned could stand spending his life in this frozen wasteland, he had no idea. Robert hoped he would be able to leave soon and never return, just as soon as he got Ned to agree to return to the capital with him. 

Speaking of Ned, there he was, he and his family lined up to welcome the royal party to Winterfell. Robert stepped forward as quickly as royal decorum and his own bulk would allow, grinning as he saw his old friend once again. 

"Ned!" he exclaimed, wrapping him in a crushing hug. "Nice to see you haven't completely frozen over up here! You look much the same as I remember you."

"And you as well," Ned said, stepping back to look him over. It wasn't completely true, Robert knew, but he also knew that Ned's silent judgment would have been much harsher if he'd seen him even a few months earlier. Robert had grown soft and fat after winning the throne and then putting down the Greyjoy rebellion. Sitting the throne hadn't been nearly as exhilarating as winning the damn thing, and he'd turned to food and wine to make up for the unhappiness in his life and especially his marriage. But after Cersei was gone, and after Myrcella had dragged him out of his grief and given him something to hold onto, things began to change. He still loved to eat and drink, but he was much more restrained about it than he had been. Plus he wasn't sitting around on his arse all day anymore. He'd become much more physically active, participating in any number of strenuous activities, not to mention the hours he spent fucking his beautiful daughter nearly every day. He still wasn't quite the mountain of muscle he'd been before and during the war, but he was proud of the progress he'd made so far and was intent on getting all the way back there. His lovely little princess had changed his life in more ways than one.

"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace," Ned said formally. Robert rolled his eyes.

"Cut that shit out, Ned," he said, slapping him on the back. "I'm your friend, not just your king."

"As you say." Ned stepped back so Robert could greet Catelyn.

"Ah, Cat," he said, embracing his friend's wife like the sister he'd never had. "I'm glad that this cold hasn't frozen your beauty away. You look as lovely as ever." She was indeed a beautiful woman, and always had been. Ned may have been just doing his duty by marrying his brother's betrothed after the Mad King executed him, but he'd certainly lucked out. He could've wound up tied to her sister Lysa, the poor pitiful thing.

"You're too kind, Your Grace," she said, smiling. Then her smile dropped and she turned serious. "Winterfell was sorry to hear of your great loss, Robert. You have been in our prayers."

"Thanks, Cat," he said softly. "I'm doing much better though." He did still miss his boys, even if Joff had been an angry little shit, but Myrcella had done wonders to drag him out of his grief and help him appreciate what he still had. Honestly, the past several months might have been the happiest of his life.

He broke away from Ned's wife to introduce himself to their children. The eldest, Robb, was a handsome lad. Robert was half-worried his little Cella might take a liking to him, but she appeared perfectly composed when the heir of Winterfell kissed her hand. That was good. He knew many sons of great lords would be looking to court Myrcella now that she was of marrying age, but he had no intention of letting her go any time soon, if ever. 

"Hello, Your Grace."

Robert's eyes widened at the vision of beauty that curtsied before him. Surely this tall redheaded goddess wasn't one of Ned's kids? But now that he thought about it, their eldest daughter HAD been born the same year as Myrcella...

"Are you Lady Sansa?" he asked, regarding her with interest.

"Yes, Your Grace." She smiled at him, and Robert was instantly dazzled. Gods, but she was a beauty!

"A lucky thing for the girls down south that you're hidden up here in the north," he said, kissing her hand. "If you set foot in the capital, the young lords would be fighting each other over the right to speak to you. Your future husband is a lucky man." She blushed prettily, and it did such wonderful things to her pale complexion.

"I am not yet betrothed," she admitted, looking down.

"Ah, nothing to be ashamed of there," he said, smiling at her. "A woman such as you shouldn't settle for just any man. Take your time, and wait for the right one."

"That's what I'm doing as well," Myrcella said. "Although I do think I've met the man for me already." She smiled at her father, and he shook his head at her audacity. Not that anyone knew the true nature of their relationship, but still, what a mischievous girl!

"Tell me all about it!" Sansa said, grabbing the princess' hands and looking at her excitedly. Myrcella giggled at her.

"Maybe later," she said, shooting one last look at Robert before she and Sansa huddled their heads together and began whispering. Robert smiled, happy to see the two girls getting on so well.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Ned asked Robert, regaining his attention. "Or sit down for some bread and wine, perhaps?"

"Later, Ned," he said, shaking his head. "I want you to show me to your crypt."

\--

“I can barely remember her,” Robert said, staring solemnly at Lyanna’s face. “I fought a war for her, overthrew a dynasty for her, and I had so little time with her that I can’t picture her face, or remember what her voice sounded like.”

“It was long ago, and your time with her was brief,” Ned said. “You moved on, made a different woman your queen.”

“And now I’ve need of another one,” Robert said.

“Yes,” Ned said simply. He was a king without a queen or a male heir to pass the throne to when he was gone. Of course he needed another queen. “Have you a lady in mind?”

“Not particularly.” Myrcella was out of the question, of course. She might have become the light of his life, but the people would never accept her as his queen. Not even the Targaryens had ever married father to daughter.

She wasn’t his only option. His brother Renly had begun to drop not-so-subtle hints about Mace Tyrell’s daughter Margaery, who Robert had met and would concede was a great beauty. Planting babies in her didn’t sound so bad, but he’d be lying if he said a certain redheaded girl who had been hidden away in Winterfell all her life hadn’t made quite an impression on him today. He could easily imagine Sansa Stark as his queen, imagine holding her tall body in his arms and bouncing her on his cock, imagine sitting on his throne and having her kneel and suck him—

“What is happening in the south?” Ned said, dragging Robert out of his pleasant daydreams. “First there was this mysterious “accident” that claimed the lives of not just your wife and two sons, but Lord Tywin Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister and even Cat’s old friend Petyr Baelish.”

“Aye, it was a terrible tragedy,” Robert said, betraying nothing in his voice. That entire situation had been the end result of people playing ‘the game’ and discovering that their king was not as oblivious as he might have appeared.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me about it?” Ned asked, frowning.

“Yes,” he said simply. Incidents like that were part of the dark side of ruling a kingdom, and he didn’t want to burden the honorable Eddard Stark with it. He had other subjects to deal with such matters. He was hoping Ned would serve him in a different way. Different, but no less important.

“As is your right, I suppose,” Ned said. He was not happy with how little Robert was giving him, but was backing down regardless in deference. That was good; it increased the chances that he would agree to Robert’s request. “But what about Jon?”

“Aye,” Robert said, bowing his head for a moment. That was a more recent loss, and thus a fresher wound for him. “I loved that man like a father.”

“As did I,” Ned said, and Robert nodded. Fostering in the Eyrie with Ned had been a wonderful time in his life. Up until recently he would have said it was the best time, though Myrcella was starting to make him reconsider that. “Your letter was vague. How did he die?”

“Poison,” Robert said, scowling at the memory. “A coward’s weapon.”

“Who did it?” Ned demanded, sounding every bit as angry as Robert had been when Grand Maester Pycelle first told him. How Robert longed to crush the chest of Jon’s murderer with his warhammer, just as he’d done to Rhaegar all those years ago!

“I don’t know,” he was forced to admit. “We don’t have even the slightest idea.”

“You don’t have a single person you suspect?” Ned pressed.

“No. But believe me, if we ever find the bastard, you’ll be the first to know.”

Ned nodded slowly, unhappy but accepting the frustrating reality of the situation. “And what of Lysa? We’ve had no word from her, and Cat is worried about her.”

“I have no more idea than you do,” Robert said, wishing he could give his friend better news about his good-sister. “She went back to the Vale without a word the same night Jon died, and took her son with her." Perhaps he should have checked in on her when he made the journey north, but it wasn't like their traveling party had moved fast. She'd had plenty of time to send a welcoming party to invite them in, but no invitation had come. That had suited Robert fine; Jon's wife she may have been, but the woman had always seemed a bit mad. If she wanted to be left alone in the Eyrie with her grief, so be it. 

“What a mess,” Ned sighed. “So you have no queen, and no Hand.”

“Aye, and no heir either,” Robert added. “I have a lot that needs to be done in King’s Landing, and precious few good men I can count on. That’s why I came all this way to see you, Ned.”

“I am yours to command, Your Grace,” Ned said, but Robert could see that his old friend looked wary. He was smart enough to sense what was coming. Personally Robert thought Ned should be jumping for joy at the idea of leaving this frozen hell behind, but his friend had always spoken fondly of his home.

“I’m glad to hear it. I need to father an heir, Ned. More than one of them, preferably. And to do that, I need to find a wife. But if I’m going to focus on that, I need to know I have a man I can trust to make sure the kingdom keeps running smoothly. Jon Arryn was that man, but now he’s gone. I need you, Ned. I need you to serve as the Hand of the King.”

Ned looked even more apprehensive now. Robert knew objections would come, and so they eventually did. He would profess that he was the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and this was where he belonged, but Robert would have no trouble picking that apart. His son Robb was a man grown, and Ned was forced to admit that he was ready to rule Winterfell in his stead.

More objections and protestations would come, but between Robert stressing his need and Cat voicing her agreement, Ned would agree within hours. Robert had his new Hand of the King, and now he could focus on the much more enjoyable task of selecting a new queen. There were plenty of women interested in filling the position, each more gorgeous than the last. There was one young lady Robert hoped would express interest before he left Winterfell. Hopefully he could convince Ned that he wasn’t the only Stark that should make the journey to King’s Landing.

\--

Sansa could not believe the turn her formerly boring life had taken.

She’d been so excited when she heard the king and his daughter were coming to visit. The king and the princess, here in Winterfell? Sansa had barely been able to contain her excitement. She was tired of Winterfell, tired of remaining in her childhood home, and tired of the North in general. It was boring here, and so were the northmen who had attempted to court her. She longed to go south, meet all the interesting people and knights and pretty ladies in their fancy dresses, but what remained of the royal family coming here was the next best thing.

Her hopes had been high, and she couldn’t have been happier with how it was all turning out. She and Myrcella had connected instantly, and she couldn’t get enough of all the interesting stories the princess told about feasts and tourneys and fancy meals with all the high lord and ladies of Westeros. How Sansa envied her, how she wished she could see it all for herself!

They had also discussed Sansa’s frustration at her marriage prospects, with one disappointing suitor after another turning up to Winterfell only for her father to politely reject any overtures when she made her feelings clear. That had turned into a rather enlightening conversation about self-pleasure, and when Sansa had shyly admitted that she had no experience with such things, Myrcella had stepped closer, leaned up on her toes and kissed her on the lips!

The confident princess had introduced Sansa to more pleasures with each passing day. At first it had been simple kissing, and then they’d begun to rub each other’s bodies through their clothing, and after that had come rubbing beneath their smallclothes. It always ended quickly, but Sansa enjoyed every second of it all. She’d thought it couldn’t get much better than these brief explorations, but the princess was now proving her very, very wrong.

Myrcella had removed every piece of Sansa’s clothing today, and while she had been nervous about baring her body completely, her new friend’s whispered praise and gentle touches quickly calmed her. Nervousness had given way to excitement, and that excitement had increased sharply when the princess dropped to her knees, put her head between her legs and began to lick her. Sansa gasped, unsure what to do, say or even think. None of the lessons she’d ever been taught mentioned anything like this. Was this something that only two noble ladies did for each other, or could she expect her future husband to do this for her as well? She hoped it was the latter. 

All of this was brand new for Sansa, who hesitantly rested her hands on top of Myrcella’s golden head, unsure if this was breaking some rule she hadn’t been told about. When the princess said nothing about it and continued to lap at her, she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy all these new, wonderful sensations her friend was introducing her to.

“Oh, Myrcella!” she whispered, careful not to be too loud in case any of her father’s men happened to be nearby. “This is so wonderful!”

The princess said nothing. She just remained on her knees and continued to lick at Sansa’s womanhood. The redhead was impressed by the way Myrcella just kept going, confidently moving her tongue not just against her lips, but inside her body as well. She never hesitated, and always seemed to know exactly what she needed to do to make Sansa feel better and better with each passing second. As always, she was so impressed by the princess and everything she seemed to know.

With the constant pressure from Myrcella’s tongue, with all the newly discovered pleasures that she was treating Sansa to, it was only a matter of time until the redhead approached something new, something powerful, something she didn’t understand. All she knew was that she could feel something building inside of her, something that threatened to drive her mad.

“Myrcella!” she gasped. “I don’t…I…something’s coming!”

Myrcella’s tongue stopped licking the moment the words came out of her mouth, and she pulled her head away. Sansa moaned and instinctively tried to grab onto her hair to hold her in place, but the princess just batted her hands away and giggled. She rose up from her knees and smiled at Sansa, just confusing her even further.

“Why did you stop?” she asked, looking at her desperately. “That felt good.”

“Oh, I know it did,” Myrcella said, continuing to smile. “But I want to give you a real treat.”

“A treat? Is it better than what you were just doing?” Sansa seriously doubted that was possible, but she was intrigued. 

“Oh yes,” Myrcella said, nodding emphatically. That excited Sansa. If this treat was even close to what she’d just shown her, she couldn’t wait for it. “Trust me. I’m going to show you something amazing.” She held her hand out to Sansa, who glanced down at her clothing and frowned.

“Is it far? Shouldn’t I get dressed first?” she asked.

“Clothes will only get in the way,” Myrcella said, shaking her head. “It’s not far. Trust me.” Sansa bit her lip, nervous about walking even a short distance in the castle while completely nude, but her friend hadn’t let her down yet. She took a deep breath and then reached out, accepting Myrcella’s offered hand.

The two girls walked hand in hand, and true to Myrcella’s word it wasn’t a long trip. They’d only walked a short while before Myrcella stopped, but Sansa frowned when she realized this was their destination.

“You want to show me your bathtub?” She tried not to let her disappointment show, but this was nothing new or exciting.

“It’s not the tub, silly,” Myrcella said with a laugh. “The treat is what’s inside." Sansa didn't understand, but she allowed her friend to lead her to the door. The princess released Sansa's hand, carefully opened the door a crack, leaned her head to look in, and then nodded in approval. "Perfect," she said. She opened the door wider, stood to the side and looked at Sansa expectantly. "Go ahead. Take a look."

Sansa stepped closer to the door, very curious about what Myrcella was so excited to show her. When she finally saw it, she had to clap her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp of surprise. As the princess had said, it wasn't the tub that she'd wanted to show her, but what was inside of it. And what was inside of it was her father, the king. Her immediate reaction was a pressing need to bolt, to give the unsuspecting king his privacy, return to her room and forget any of this had ever happened. But Myrcella's arms wrapped around her from behind, hugging her and holding her in place. The princess was shorter than her, but her grip was surprisingly strong and firm. 

"Relax," Myrcella whispered into her ear. "This is what we're here for."

"But--"

"It's okay," the princess assured her. "He won't mind, I promise. Just watch."

Sansa still felt nervous, but Myrcella had silenced her complaint before she could even make it. With the reassurance of her new friend, she relaxed ever so slightly in Myrcella's arms and allowed herself to look at the king. It was her first time ever seeing a naked man, and it stirred up so many confusing feeling and desires within her body. Thankfully King Robert's eyes were closed as he relaxed in the tub, so there wasn't currently any risk that he'd catch her ogling him as long as she stayed quiet.

The one thing that commanded Sansa's attention to the exclusion of all else was what he had between his legs. Though Myrcella had been showing her just how little she knew, she had at least been taught the basics on sexual relations and how her future husband would put babies in her. She gawked at the size of the king's erect penis. Something that big was supposed to fit inside of her? Were all men so large, or was King Robert special?

"Isn't it wonderful?" Myrcella whispered. Her hands reached up and cupped Sansa's breasts. "He's so big and hard. Imagine that going inside of you, Sansa. Imagine that hard cock filling you up, making you a woman. Making you the king’s woman.”

“The king’s woman?” Sansa repeated faintly. Myrcella’s hands began to move, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her sensitive nipples.

“Why not? He has needs like any other man, but now he doesn’t have a queen to handle it for him. And he’s a king; he can’t let just any woman share his bed. But you aren’t just any woman, Sansa. You’re worthy of him.” Her, with a king? She’d dreamed of such things, but hadn’t dared to believe it would ever happen.

“Would he really want me?” she asked.

“How could he not?” the princess whispered into her ear. “No one could look at you and not want you, Sansa. I know I do.” Her left hand remained at Sansa’s breast, but with her right she reached between her legs and began to rub her.

Between Myrcella’s hands on her naked body and the extended look she was getting at King Robert’s penis, it was so easy for Sansa to imagine climbing into the tub and giving him what he apparently needed. She knew she was only supposed to have these thoughts about her eventual husband, but surely an exception could be made for him? He was her king; wasn’t it her duty as his subject to help him however she could? And not only that, he was her new friend’s father and her own father’s old friend, which made her want to help him even more.

Her thoughts weren’t entirely selfless though, she had to admit. These past few days with Myrcella had been a sexual awakening for Sansa, and now she was presenting an entirely new possibility to her. She looked at the king and his cock, as Myrcella had called it, and imagined herself tending to it. She imagined using her hands to make him feel good, just like Myrcella was doing for her right now. She imagined him putting it inside of her, claiming her maidenhead and making her his woman, just like the princess had said.

“He’d make you feel so good,” Sansa,” Myrcella whispered. She slipped two fingers into Sansa and began to move them inside of her. “Just imagine it. Imagine how good it would feel to let him fuck you.” Sansa couldn’t help it; she moaned. Her eyes darted to the king’s face for a moment, afraid she’d been too loud, but his eyes were still closed and he hadn’t shown any reaction to her accidental moan.

“You’d be moaning much louder than that,” the princess said, now pumping her fingers faster. “You wouldn’t be able to help yourself. Half the castle would be able to hear the way he made you scream.”

Sansa’s eyes focused once again on the king’s erection, letting Myrcella’s words wash over her and enhance her own imagination. She found herself wanting to enter the tub and make their shared fantasies come to life.

“You need it, don’t you?” Myrcella asked quietly as she began to rub her thumb across Sansa’s tiny nub. “You need it just as badly as he does. You’ve been stuck up here in Winterfell for too long, with no young men around who are capable of giving you what you need. But he could give it to you. And he needs as much love and affection as he can get with his queen gone. Don’t you think you’d be perfect for each other?” 

Sansa didn’t answer. She couldn’t; she didn’t know how to. How does one respond when your new friend encourages you to sleep with her father, who also happens to be the king? There was plenty that Septa Mordane had not taught her, especially with regards to sex, and it went without saying that this specific situation wasn’t one she’d covered.

She didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. That feeling from earlier, the one Myrcella had interrupted to bring her here, returned with a vengeance. If anything it was even stronger now, and all Sansa wanted to do was embrace it, whatever it was. And the princess knew it. How she knew, Sansa couldn’t say. But she knew.

“Let go, Sansa,” she whispered into her ear, more seductively than ever before. “Let go.”

And she did. Sansa had to hurriedly stuff her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from crying out when the first orgasm of her life hit her. She’d led a very sheltered life up to that point, but now Myrcella was helping her make up for lost time. She couldn’t believe the vibrations shooting through her body, but more than that she couldn’t believe no one had ever told her about this before. Why had Septa Mordane neglected to tell her about something so incredible? 

Myrcella's fingers kept working throughout Sansa's entire orgasm, and she only stopped and pulled her hands away when she started to relax. The princess stuck her fingers in her own mouth and sucked, and Sansa moaned into her fist when she realized when those fingers had just been.

"Did you enjoy that, Sansa?" she asked quietly, guiding her away from the door and carefully leading her back the way they'd come.

"It was amazing," Sansa answered breathlessly as she quickly put her clothes back on. And it truly had been. She had done things over these past few days that she could have never imagined doing in her life, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so fulfilled. She was already dreading having to say goodbye to Myrcella when she and her father returned to King's Landing, leaving her stuck here in Winterfell by herself once again.

"Just think how much more amazing it would feel if it instead of my fingers, it was my father's cock pushing inside of you," Myrcella said. She gave Sansa a kiss on the cheek before going into her room and shutting the door, having given the redhead some serious things to consider.

\--

"Do you think you could help me sneak into your father's room without being noticed?"

Myrcella smiled widely at the question, resisting the temptation to whoop in triumph. Her plan had paid off, and even sooner than she'd hoped. Not even a full day had passed since she'd first planted the idea in Sansa's head.

"Of course!" she said, holding Sansa's hands and squeezing them in her excitement. "So you've decided to find out what it feels like for yourself, then?"

"I just, I think it's the right thing to do," the redhead said, blushing prettily. "He's my king, and your father, and my father's best friend. He must be so lonely after everything he's been through. If I can help him, I should do it, right?"

"Right," Myrcella agreed. Her father wasn't quite as lonely as she'd made him out to be, not with her always nearby to tend to his needs, but Sansa didn't need to know that. Her father had quite the sexual appetite, and he'd be more than able to break Sansa in while still fucking her regularly. She was more than happy to nudge her beautiful new friend into his bed. He deserved it, deserved it all, deserved everything she could give him. Besides, she was doing this for Sansa too, the poor isolated girl. She truly did consider her a friend, and she wouldn't have put this thought into her head if she wasn't confident that Sansa was going to enjoy every second of it. And who knows, maybe if she made enough of an impression on him she might wind up becoming his queen? He needed heirs, needed a wife, and those were things that Myrcella would never be able to give him. Strange as the idea of Sansa becoming her new 'mother' was, she could think of much worse candidates. 

"How soon can we do it?" Sansa asked.

"Eager are we?" She giggled as Sansa's blush intensified.

"I just want to make sure I have time," she said defensively. "I know you both are probably leaving soon."

"Don't worry," Myrcella said. "We'll have time." Despite having already gotten Lord Eddard to agree to serve as Hand of the King, which was the entire purpose of their trip, her father had delayed their departure. Publicly he claimed it was so he could spend time getting to see the northern reaches of the Seven Kingdoms he ruled, but he'd confided in Myrcella that he was actually trying to convince Eddard to bring Sansa south with them. She knew Sansa wanted to come, and that desire was only going to grow once her father showed her what he could do. 

"Our fathers should return from their hunt before dinner," Myrcella said. "We'll make an excuse so no one will be looking for you this evening, and I'll make sure no one stops you from entering my father's room."

"Thank you, Myrcella!" Sansa said, beaming at her. "You're such a dear friend!"

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said. "You're going to make my father so very happy."

\--

“Welcome back, Your Grace!”

Robert smiled as he entered his room to find Sansa Stark sitting on his bed. He’d known she would be there, of course. Myrcella had let him know as soon as he got back from his hunt, so he’d taken the time to bathe and clean himself up before returning to his room. That girl really was too good to him.

“Ah, Lady Sansa! Always good to see your lovely face.” She ducked her head and smiled, biting her lip. Gods, she was so adorable!

“Thank you, Your Grace,” she said bashfully. “Did you have a good hunt?”

“The best!” he said. “Too damn cold, though. But what can I do for you, Sansa? Myrcella mentioned you had something to discuss with me?” He knew exactly why she was there, but he wanted to hear it from her.

“I want to help you,” she said. He could see how nervous she was. She licked her lips and her hands fidgeted in her lap.

“Help me? How?” he asked.

“I know you’ve been lonely since you lost your wife and sons,” she began, looking at him sympathetically.

“Yes,” he agreed. “It’s been rough.” It had been rough, though his grief had been reserved for his sons alone. She didn’t need to know that though.

“I would like to help you feel less lonely,” she said, sounding like she’d spent lots of time rehearsing the words in her head.

“Such a sweet girl,” he said, grinning. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“H-however you need,” she said, stuttering slightly as she let her nerves get to her. “Whatever you’re missing now that your wife is gone.” 

“Do you know what you’re offering, Sansa?” he asked, lowering his voice and looking at her seriously. “Are you really prepared to do all the things for me that a wife would?”

“Yes,” she said, and he was pleased at how quickly she nodded. It was obvious she was still jittery, but at least she was certain of her decision. “If you’ll have me.”

“Nothing to worry about there, believe me,” he said, walking towards the bed. “You’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen.”

“Surely not,” she said, averting her eyes. “I must be so plain compared to all the noble southron ladies.”

“Most of ‘em don’t even hold a candle to you,” he said. Now close enough to touch her, he reached down and ran a finger through her long red hair. “I was drawn to you the moment I walked through the castle gates.” She smiled shyly, obviously pleased by the line, and the best thing was it was completely true.

He took a seat beside her on the bed and rubbed her upper arm through the simple dress she’d worn, not wanting to overwhelm her right away.

“Have you ever been with a man, Sansa?” he asked quietly, continuing to slowly stroke her arm. Myrcella had already told him all he needed to know, but they’d decided it would be better if Sansa didn’t know they’d communicated so openly about this, at least for now. 

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head. “Will that be a problem?”

“Definitely not,” he said, cupping her cheek in his hand and looking into her eyes. “I’ll be happy to teach you everything you need to know.”

Sansa nodded, and Robert decided it was time to begin. He leaned his head in towards hers slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away or say something if she wasn’t ready or was having second thoughts. As much as he wanted her, he wasn’t about to make the girl do anything she didn’t want to do. But she didn’t turn her head away. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for him to kiss her.

With permission granted, Robert closed the rest of the distance and planted a kiss on her lips. He didn’t move his lips forcefully and seek to dominate the kiss, like he now so often did with Myrcella. Sansa had been very sexually naïve until his daughter came along, and this was her first time doing anything with a man. This called for a gentler touch, at least for now.

Sansa was completely submissive at first, but eventually her lips began to move against his. It was obvious that she hadn’t had a ton of experience at kissing and still had more to learn, but he’d definitely had worse. Myrcella had done her job well if she’d built her up to this point from nothing in a few days. Robert wrapped his large arms around her body and held her to him while deepening the kiss. Sansa moaned into his mouth and placed her hands on his chest.

The kissing continued, getting progressively steamier until he pulled her onto his lap. Now he let his hands wander her body, trailing down her back and grabbing onto her arse through her dress. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hips rocked back and forth across his groin. She might not have been taught what to do, but she was following her instincts, and it was working very well. He was stiff to the point of discomfort, and it was time to do something about it.

He pulled her face away from his and lifted her off of his lap. Ending the kiss was regrettable, but it was a necessary evil. He quickly worked at his breeches, pulling them down and freeing his erect cock. Sansa’s eyes locked on to it immediately, but it wasn’t the fascinated look it would have been if she hadn’t seen it already. He thought about teasing her and asking if this was the first cock she’d ever seen, but decided not to. It had been hard enough to give nothing away when he could hear her and Myrcella just outside the bath spying on him. Now that he was free to whip his cock out in front of her without having to pretend to be oblivious that she was there, he found he didn’t want to waste any more time.

“That’s going to go inside of me?” she asked, eyeing his massive cock warily. It was a reaction Robert was familiar with, and not even just from maidens like her. More than one whore had looked intimidated when they first got a look at him with his breeches off.

“Eventually, yes,” he said. “But not today.” 

“Not today?” Sansa squinted, confused.

“No. No need to rush,” he said. “I’m going to ease you in.”

“So what do you want me to do today?” she wanted to know.

“I’m gonna teach you how to suck a cock,” he said. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t question it. He supposed that Myrcella using her mouth on Sansa had opened her mind up to the possibilities of oral sex.

“Whatever my king desires,” she said. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for instruction, and he felt his cock twitch in need.

He propped up a pillow, reclined his back against it with his legs straightened and spread apart, and had her get on her belly between his legs. This put her face level with his cock, and she openly gawked at it. Robert chuckled, enjoying watching her reaction to her first up close encounter with a penis.

“Don’t be shy,” he said. “Go ahead and touch it.”

She looked up at his face for a moment and then wrapped one hand around his shaft. She squeezed it experimentally, getting used to the feeling of a cock in her hand. He sighed appreciatively when she slowly ran her hand down his length, and that led her to do it again, and then again, and again, faster and firmer each time.

“That feels good?” she asked, making eye contact with him from her belly.

“Very good,” he assured her, making her smile. “Whenever you’re ready, go ahead and use your mouth on it.”

Sansa nodded, and after giving him a few final pumps with her hand, she parted her lips and gave the head of his cock a lick. It was quick and tentative, but she went right back in for more. She licked and kissed the head for a bit and then went lower, dropping kisses along his length. It wasn’t bad, and he was enjoying watching her experiment, but between fantasizing about this girl for days and spending less time with Myrcella than he’d gotten used to, he was hornier than usual and impatient for more.

“That’s nice, Sansa,” he praised, not wanting to hurt her confidence. “Try taking it inside of your mouth next.”

She dutifully followed that instruction, opening her lips wide and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She remained there for a moment and waited for him to tell her what to do next, and the simple sight of Sansa Stark looking up at him with his cock in her mouth made him groan. He almost lost control and pulled her down so he could fuck her face, but restrained himself. That wasn’t what she needed for her first time.

“Now move your head up and down. Take your time with it. Don’t go faster or deeper than you’re ready for.”

If Robert hadn’t already known Sansa had no experience at any of this, her attempt at a blowjob would’ve given her away. Her movement was awkward and uncertain, and she frequently had to pull back to catch her breath or cough. She couldn’t make it very far down his cock either. A trained cocksucker she was not. But Robert had confidence it would come with time and experience. Myrcella hadn’t been all that impressive the first couple of times she’d sucked him either, and now she could get him off with her mouth better than any whore he’d ever had. Sansa would get there one day, he was sure of it.

In the meantime, he was still enjoying himself well enough. Getting your cock sucked was rarely ever a bad experience, and this definitely didn’t fall into that category. Even if her skills were still subpar, it was obvious she was trying her best and giving it her all, and that effort was endearing. It also helped that she was maintaining regular eye contact. Looking at that pretty face as she sucked him, her eyes constantly seeking his approval, was doing almost as much for him as the blowjob itself. The knowledge that this was Ned’s beautiful, untouched daughter willingly giving herself to him and sucking him off was doing much to make up for her lack of technique.

“That’s so good, Sansa,” he said, running his hands through her long red hair. “You’re making your king very happy.” She pulled her mouth off of him and smiled proudly.

“I’m so glad,” she said. “If there’s anything I can do to make it even better for you, you need only ask.” Then she took him right back into her mouth.

“Anything, huh?” he said. Well, if she was going to offer, then he would oblige. “Try going faster. Go as fast as you can without needing to pull off.” 

The change in Sansa was immediate. She threw herself into the blowjob anew, driving her head up and down his length much faster than before, not slowing down or stopping even when she gagged. Robert knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long, not during her first time and not when she had to deal with a cock as big as his. But she was going to give it her all for as long as she could. 

Robert felt her strength and enthusiasm beginning to fade, and just when he was getting close! The proper thing to do would’ve been to ask her to try and bear with it for just a little longer, but at that moment his attempt at gently easing her in gave way to his baser instincts. He grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back and forth on his cock himself, keeping the pace going even as she struggled to keep up. Her gagging grew a bit more pronounced, and he could her eyes widening.

“Just a bit more, Sansa,” he said with a groan. “I’m almost there.”

He pulled her in for a few more thrusts and then held her head down on him when his orgasm hit. He kept Sansa in place, filling her mouth with his seed and not letting her go until he’d finished. As soon as he let go of her hair, she pulled her head off of him and began to cough. Some of his seed dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin.

“Sorry about that, Sansa,” he said, watching as she gasped for breath. “Didn’t mean to push you that hard on your first time.”

“Did you enjoy it?” she asked hoarsely.

“It was exactly what I needed.”

“Then it was worth it,” she said, smiling faintly and closing her eyes. He laughed and shook his head.

“What a good girl,” he said. “But since you’ve made me feel good, now it’s time for me to do the same for you.”

“Me?” she said, opening her eyes. 

“Yes.” He rolled her over onto her back and pulled her dress up, pleased to discover that she was bare beneath it. “You used your mouth on me. Now I’m going to use mine on you.”

The eager smile on her face revealed what she thought about that idea. Robert knew Myrcella had introduced her to the concept, but hadn’t finished her off with her mouth. He would happily be the first to do so, because nothing was going to pull him away from her until she was moaning his name and trembling against him. He grabbed her by the arse, pulled her hips up to rest on his shoulders, and then put his head between her legs.

He hadn’t always been so giving a lover. He’d actually been an extremely selfish one, until Myrcella. But he loved making her feel good, and now he wanted to do the same for her friend. 

Robert hadn’t used his tongue nearly as often as he’d used his cock, but he’d gotten better and better at it over the past several months and was happy to use his new skills to reward lovely little Sansa for a job well done. He pushed his tongue inside of her virgin cunt and went to work, finding the redhead wet and willing.

But he knew that there was more that he could do, additional stimulation he could provide beyond solely eating her out. His thick fingers got in on the act as well, and he treated Sansa to a variety of different approaches. He licked, rubbed and fingered her, never letting her get used to one thing for too long before he switched to a fresh method of attack. And he didn’t put all of his attention on her cunt. Myrcella had taught him the importance of focusing on a woman’s clitoris as well, and he made sure to keep that in mind here.

The things his lovely princess had taught him were being used to Sansa’s benefit now, and it would be pointless to ask whether or not she appreciated all he’d learned over the last few months. The way her hips bucked against his face, the stunned expression on her face, and her cute little gasps and whimpers told the king all he needed to know. Confident that he was doing a fine job of repaying Sansa for the pleasure she’d given him, Robert kept doing exactly what he was doing, licking and rubbing and fingering and sucking. He was prepared to keep right on doing it for as long as necessary, as long as it took to bring the beautiful northern girl to the same heights he’d just experienced.

Robert would have been more than happy to sup on Sansa’s pretty pink cunt until morning, and possibly right up until it was time for him to leave Winterfell, but it wasn’t meant to be. Far too soon for his liking, the pale redhead’s hips jerked harder against his face and her gasps and whimpers became needy, breathless exclamations. 

“Oh, yes!” she gasped. “Yes, Your Grace! Please, more! Just a little more, my king!”

A little more? She could have a lifetime more if she wanted it. He would never force her into it if she wasn’t willing, but he knew he was going to have to try harder to get Ned to bring her with them to King’s Landing. Ned could handle things as Hand of the King while he fucked both their daughters. Maybe even at the same time.

Thoughts of a threesome with Sansa and Myrcella would have to wait for later, because right now he needed to concentrate on making his young lover’s release an amazing one. He worked two fingers inside of her cunt while sucking on her clit, continuing to give her all the stimulation she needed until she peaked. She came with a loud, unladylike shout, squirting her release onto Robert’s face and into his mouth. He licked his lips and savored her taste. Yes, he could definitely get used to eating lovely Sansa out on a regular basis.

“I hope you enjoyed that, Sansa,” he said a few minutes later, pouring them both some wine. He’d cut down on his consumption of the stuff, but eating this beauty out and making her cum was worthy of celebration as far as he was concerned.

“It was amazing, Your Grace,” she said, accepting the wine and taking a small sip. “But I was supposed to be helping you!”

“Making you cum helps me more than you could ever know,” he said, laughing. He drained half of his drink in one go. “I doubt I’ll ever feel lonely again with you around.” Sansa smiled, but then looked contemplative.

“But what will you do when you leave?” she asked, frowning. “My father has been obstinate about not letting me come.”

“We’ll just have to try harder to convince him,” he said, winking at her. “Your beauty is wasted up here in Winterfell. You need to get out, see more of what the Seven Kingdoms have to offer.”

Yes, he’d be happy to show it all to Sansa. He’d make sure to give her a tour of King’s Landing as soon as they arrived. And if the last stop on that tour was the king’s bedchamber, that would just be their (and possibly Myrcella’s) secret.


	2. Training the Wildling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl from beyond the Wall is caught and brought before Ned and Robert. She's to be handed over to the Watch, but Myrcella has other ideas. (Myrcella/Sansa/Ygritte)

“I’ll miss this place,” Ned said, looking around the Great Hall of Winterfell wistfully.

“Yes, Ned. I know,” Robert said. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He’d heard his friend say something along those lines repeatedly ever since he’d agreed to take the late Jon Arryn’s place as Hand of the King and come back to King’s Landing with him. Personally he couldn’t wait to be well rid of this frozen hell, but he bit his tongue out of respect for his old friend. Winterfell was still Ned’s home, whatever Robert thought of it.

“I do suppose it’s good for Robb though,” Ned said. “He’s a man grown now, and he’s ready to rule Winterfell in my stead.”

“He is,” Robert agreed. The lad had grown into a fine man; more than worthy of being his namesake. Not, however, worthy of a betrothal to Myrcella. He’d been polite but firm in rejecting that idea when Cat hinted at it. His lovely little princess wouldn’t be marrying any other man as long as Robert was around.

“Plus he’ll have Cat around if he needs any advice,” Ned mused. “She’d probably enjoy feeling useful, since it’ll just be the two of them and Rickon remaining”

“Indeed,” Robert said. “I’m glad we were able to help Cat see the wisdom in letting Bran and the girls come with us.” He liked the middle Stark boy well enough, and fierce little Arya interested him, but obviously he was most excited to have Sansa joining them. He was very much looking forward to showing the beautiful redhead around King’s Landing, especially once Ned got settled in and busied himself with the responsibilities of the Hand. His eyes wandered to the eldest Stark daughter even as he continued to talk to Ned. She was over at one of the other tables in the Great Hall, enjoying tea and lemon cakes with Myrcella while the two girls chatted about all the things they would do once they made it to King’s Landing.

“I think it will be good for all of them,” Ned said, nodding. “Bran has always wanted to be a knight, and Cat thinks some time in the south will help Arya learn to act more like a lady.” Robert laughed at that thought. However much Catelyn might fight it, he couldn’t ever see Arya settling into the role of a traditional highborn woman. She was more at home practicing swordplay and archery with her brothers than she was talking about flowers and pretty dresses and the like with Sansa and Myrcella, and he doubted King’s Landing was going to change that.

“And there’s Sansa as well,” Robert added. “She’ll be right at home in King’s Landing.” Ned frowned but nodded reluctantly.

“Aye,” he was forced to say. “Perhaps she’ll meet a young man that strikes her interest down there. It’s past time for her to wed.”

Robert was sorely tempted to make a crack about the right man hopefully coming for, on and inside of Sansa very soon, but their attention was diverted by several members of Ned’s household guard approaching, leading along a figure dressed in thick blue furs. The figure’s hands were bound in front of them.

“What’s this, then?” Ned asked. One of the guards broke away from the pack to address the Lord of Winterfell.

“It’s a wildling, my lord,” the man said. “From the wolfswood.” Robert’s eyebrows rose. 

“A wildling south of the Wall?” Ned said, sounding just as surprised as Robert felt. “How did he make it past the Night’s Watch?”

“You don’t have near enough crows to guard that great big wall,” the wildling said, and it was at that moment that Ned and Robert both learned that this wildling was no man. Her voice didn’t sound as delicate as Sansa’s or Myrcella’s, but it was still a distinctly feminine voice. “Easy enough for one person to slip through undetected, if they’re good enough.” 

“And you are?” Robert asked skeptically. Her hood was lowered on Ned's instruction so they could better see her face, and Robert found himself appreciating what he saw. Her long red hair was unkempt and her face was dirty, but she had a certain sort of wild beauty about her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she said with a little smirk. She didn't show a trace of fear despite her situation, which only made her more interesting.

"And you came alone, did you?" he asked. "Not part of an army to assault my kingdom?"

"YOUR kingdom?" She laughed and shook her head. "So you created all those trees and put all that grass in the ground outside, is that right?"

"Watch your tone!" barked Ser Arys Oakheart of Robert's Kingsguard, who was dutifully shadowing the king this afternoon. "You're speaking to Robert Baratheon, the First Of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and--"

"Enough, Arys," Robert said, waving the man away. "Why are you here? What can one wildling girl do south of the wall?"

"I want to see the world," she said simply. "I'm tired of you southrons thinking you can tell us where we can and can't go just 'cause you were on the other side of that wall thousands of years ago."

"This is Winterfell," Ned said, frowning. "You're in the North." That got a laugh from the woman.

"We're below the Wall. That makes this the south, far as I'm concerned."

"It's as far south as you'll ever go," Ned said grimly. "We'll put you in the dungeons for tonight, and tomorrow you'll be taken back north. We'll turn you over to the Watch, and you can face their judgment.”

“A thousand pardons, Lord Stark, but is that really necessary?” Myrcella asked. Robert hadn’t realized the two girls had gotten up from their table and moved closer, though he was relieved to note that they were still a safe distance away. Sansa was hanging behind Myrcella and looking hesitant, making Robert think that this was his daughter’s doing.

“It is, princess,” Ned said. “She is from beyond the wall, and the Night’s Watch is tasked with guarding the realm from wildlings.”

“Wildling,” the woman muttered. “I didn’t attack a single crow to get here, and I was just walking along, minding my own business and not even going near your fancy castle, when your men here came out and pointed their swords at me. But I’m the dangerous one here?”

“Is that true?” Robert asked. “Did she resist when you took her in?”

“No, Your Grace,” confirmed Jory Cassel, Ned’s guard captain. “She had a bow and a dagger on her, but she didn’t draw either.”

“So what crimes has she committed?” Myrcella pressed.

“She’s a wildling south of the wall,” Ned said, his voice calm but firm. “She doesn’t belong here.”

“Why? Because you say so?” the woman said. 

“Enough,” Robert said, feeling that this was going nowhere and wanting to get on with his day. “It’s as Ned says. I know you don’t understand, Myrcella, but this is just the way it has to be. She certainly can’t be set free, especially not with Lord Stark about to leave. We don’t need to make things any harder on Robb then they have to be. Can’t make him worry about a stray wildling roaming free in his lands.”

“What if she came with us?” Myrcella said. Robert blinked, not expecting to hear that.

“What do you mean? We can’t cart a prisoner all that way with us!” Robert said, unable to see what his daughter was trying to accomplish with this.

“What if she was my handmaiden instead?”

“No,” Robert said flatly. “Not happening.”

“Why not? Lysette’s gone. You said yourself that I should pick my new handmaiden out once we got back. I’m choosing her.”

“She’s a wildling!” Robert said. “She came here armed! I bet she’s killed before!”

“I have,” the woman casually admitted. “But anyone I’ve ever killed was trying to kill me first.”

“And you wouldn’t try to kill me or hurt me, would you?” Myrcella asked, looking at the woman. The wildling seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging.

“Guess not,” she said. “Unless you tried to do it to me.”

“See?” Myrcella said, looking back to her father, who still wasn’t convinced. 

“She could be my handmaiden too,” Sansa blurted out, speaking up for the first time.

“Not you too,” Ned said, frowning. “Sansa, you’re of the North. You know better than to trust someone from beyond the wall.”

“But she hasn’t hurt anyone or stolen anything,” Sansa said, pouting so adorably that Robert badly wanted to take her into his arms and kiss that pout away. “I think she deserves a chance.”

“Why is this so important to you, Cella?” Robert asked.

“Because she has a point,” his daughter quickly answered, walking towards him. “As far as we know, the only thing she’s done wrong is be born on the other side of the Wall. I don’t think that should be punishable by death, which I’m sure will be her fate if she’s handed over to the Night’s Watch. Oh, and also…” She crooked her finger, motioning for her much taller father to lean his head down close to hers. When he did so, she had a message to whisper into his ear so quietly that only he could gear. “I’m beginning to think I might be attracted to girls with red hair.”

Robert guffawed. Trust his daughter to stick up for the wildling girl because she thought she was cute! He didn’t disagree with that opinion either. This wildling was unlike Sansa in just about every way you could imagine, but they both had long red hair that he’d love to run his hands through, preferably while they sucked his cock. Maybe they could even do it at the same time.

“And what about you, Sansa?” Ned asked. “Surely you see how little sense it makes to spare this girl, let alone to allow her to serve as your handmaiden. Why should I go against my better judgment and agree to this request? How do we know she won’t try and hurt you or the princess as soon as she gets the chance?”

“Because she’s already told us why she came here, why she crossed the Wall and risked being caught by the Night’s Watch,” Sansa said softly. “She was tired of where she was, and she wants to see more of the world. Just like me. I’m sure the south will be just wonderful, and I can’t wait to see it. I want her to get the chance to see it too.”

Ned could offer no counterargument to that sincere plea from his daughter, and Robert whistled in appreciation. This girl was good! If she looked at him like that and spoke to him so earnestly, he knew he’d give her whatever was in his power to give; and as the king, that meant he’d pretty much give her the whole world if she but asked for it.

“Fine,” Ned said, sighing in defeat. “But if you want her, you’ll have to train her. She’s your responsibility.”

“And yours too,” Robert said, looking at Myrcella. She nodded and smiled that great big smile at him, and already he felt certain he’d made the right decision. “We are forgetting one thing though.” He stepped away from his daughter and walked closer to the wildling girl, who watched his approach calmly. He wasn’t used to people acting so casually around him. Ever since he became king, people always had some kind of strong reaction to him. It might be love, hate, fear, respect, or any number of others, but there was always SOMETHING. But not with this girl. She looked at him like he was any other man, and why shouldn’t she? She was from beyond the wall; he wasn’t her king. To her, he was just a man. A man who currently had her at his mercy, true, but just a man, not a king.

“Do you want to do this? Are you going to be alright serving as handmaiden for these two girls?” he asked. “Because if you’re even thinking about the idea of taking advantage of their kindness in any way, you might as well tell us now so we can drop you off at the Wall. Whatever the Night’s Watch does to you would be a kindness compared to what I would put you through if you did anything to harm my daughter.”

He’d injected some of the same intensity into his voice that he’d put into the swing of his hammer when he smashed Rhaegar Targaryen’s chest in. Plenty of people, even experienced men who’d fought in battles, probably would’ve shit themselves if he’d spoken to them in such a way. But this short, skinny little wildling woman just took it all calmly. She sucked on her lip and gave another shrug.

“Can’t say I know what the fuck a handmaiden is or what you’re expecting me to do,” she said. “But if it means I don’t get my head chopped off, and I get to see more of the world too, I’m not gonna say no. Not much point in trying to get away either, unless you give me a reason to. Not like I’ve got anywhere else to go.”

“It’s settled then,” Robert said, clapping his hands. “She’s your responsibility now, girls.” The two highborn daughters approached the wildling, Myrcella doing so confidently while Sansa was slightly slower and more cautious.

“I’m sure we’ll be great friends!” Myrcella said, smiling at her. “I’m Princess Myrcella, and this is Lady Sansa.”

“Hello,” Sansa said quietly, offering a slight nod. “What’s your name?”

“Ygritte,” she said, looking back and forth between the two young women she would now work in service of. “Name’s Ygritte.”

\--

“Are you okay? I’m sorry about the chains.”

“Don’t be,” Ygritte said to Myrcella, who was sitting on the bed in her quarters with her knees tucked against her chest. “I’d be dead within a day if it wasn’t for you. Not sure why you did it, but thanks.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” the princess said. “Still, I’m sorry. I’m going to keep working on my father until he agrees to take them off.” Truthfully it had been mostly Lord Eddard who’d insisted Ygritte’s hands be chained together so long as they were in Winterfell, but her father had gone along with it. Maybe that had been out of deference for the Lord of Winterfell while they remained in his home, but they wouldn’t be in Winterfell much longer, and she didn’t fancy the idea of a handmaiden who couldn’t use her hands. At least tonight was more informal, with she and Sansa basically just explaining her duties and what would be expected of her. Ygritte had seemed amazed that these women had so many things done for them by someone else, but she didn’t seem to mind any of the tasks themselves when they were explained to her. 

“Would you like a lemon cake?” Sansa asked, holding one of the tiny treats in her hands. She and Ygritte were sitting at the small table, and Sansa had made sure to bring the leftover cakes they didn’t finish before Ygritte was dragged into the castle. “They’re my favorite.”

“Never heard of it,” Ygritte said. “And it’s not like I can really hold one right now.” She shook her chains for emphasis.

“Oh, right,” Sansa said, face flushing in embarrassment. “Well, I could feed it to you. If you like.”

“Sounds more like something I should be doing for you, now that I know what a handmaiden is,” the chained woman said. “But I’m hungry.” She opened her mouth and waited for Sansa to feed her.

It was an innocent gesture, but it put thoughts that were decidedly not innocent in Myrcella’s head. She’d been interested in Ygritte the moment her hood was lowered and she got a look at that pale face and wild red hair. The rough wildling was so different from delicate Sansa in so many ways, but Myrcella found her just as appealing. Sansa carefully put the tiny cake in Ygritte’s open mouth, and the wildling took a bite.

“It’s good,” Ygritte said, smacking her lips and letting out a little sigh as she savored this new taste. Myrcella bit her own lip and rubbed her thighs together. That appreciative sigh had really gotten to her. “Got any more?”

“Yes,” Sansa said with a smile, happy to learn that her new handmaiden enjoyed her favorite dessert. “Here, have another.” She fed Ygritte a second treat, and Myrcella couldn’t mask her moan this time as she imagined their new handmaiden nipping and sucking at Sansa’s delicate fingers before she could remove them. The redheads looked over in her direction, confused by the sound.

“Is something the matter, Myrcella?” Sansa asked innocently. Myrcella’s immediate response was to shake her head, say she was fine and try to shift to another topic of discussion, such as their impending departure for King’s Landing, but then she decided to do something very different. 

“Yes, actually,” she said. “There’s something I was hoping I could get Ygritte to do for me,”

“Guess that’s what I’m here for now, as your handmaiden,” the woman said, smirking. “Am I in for some more training?”

“Perhaps,” she said. She got up from the bed and walked over to where the other two women were seated, stopping directly in front of Ygritte. “I’m not sure if you learned how to do this north of the wall, but I guess we’ll find out.” She hiked her dress up above her hips and pulled her smallclothes down, baring her quim. “Have you ever used your mouth to make another woman feel good, Ygritte?” Sansa gasped, but she ignored her friend for now. It was the reaction of the other redhead that she was concerned with at the moment.

“That something handmaidens do for you highborn ladies in the south?” Ygritte asked. Myrcella could hear the surprise in her voice, and it convinced her that the wildling was as ignorant about the existence of oral sex as Sansa had been when they first met. That was fine; she could teach her, and soon enough she’d become just as talented at eating pussy as Sansa now was.

“Not exactly,” she said. “This isn’t something you HAVE to do. But I was rather hoping you’d be open to making it part of your routine.” She wasn’t going to force Ygritte into eating her out, but she was confident the other woman would do it of her own free will sooner or later. If she rebuffed her right now, Myrcella would just begin a slow seduction until her new handmaiden came into her bed willingly. 

“Why the fuck not?” she said, rendering all thoughts of a gradual seduction meaningless. “I was thinking I was gonna miss getting fucked when I came south. Not many kneelers wanna stick their cock in one of the free folk, I figure. Never done it with a girl before, but maybe you southrons can teach me a new way to fuck.”

“Don’t worry,” Myrcella said quickly. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” She ran her hands through that long red hair just like she’d wanted to as soon as she first saw it. It was nowhere near as smooth and clean as Sansa’s, but that was to be expected given the drastically different lives they’d led.

Ygritte fell into the role of handmaiden quite easily in this instance, getting out of her chair and down on her knees in front of Myrcella. She did whatever Myrcella instructed her to do, licking and sucking as the princess asked. Ygritte’s inexperience was obvious here, as her mouth work was sloppy and amateurish. She was trying her best and willing to throw herself into it though, so Myrcella knew she couldn’t help but get better once she had a little more experience. That wouldn’t be a problem; she was going to make sure Ygritte got all the experience she needed.

It was unfortunate that the former captive’s hands were still chained together, because getting her fingers into the act would’ve done much to compensate for her current lack of skill. Myrcella was still enjoying herself, of course; how could she not be, with a pretty girl on her knees in front of her and lapping at her cunt? It would probably take quite some time for this to get her off, but that was fine. She had nowhere to be, and she could think of worse days to spend a night.

Myrcella was more than willing to stand there and let Ygritte keep licking her until she finally came, but then she noticed Sansa out of the corner of her eye. Her friend had one hand underneath her dress and was rubbing herself between her legs while biting her bottom lip, clearly enjoying the show.

“How selfish of me.” Myrcella said. “I’m not the only one here who’d like to get her pussy licked by our new handmaiden, am I?” Sansa jumped in her chair and flushed at being caught.

“Oh, no, but I couldn’t possibly,” the Stark daughter said nervously. 

“And why not?” Myrcella asked, smiling at her and gently caressing Ygritte’s hair while she continued to lick at her in unskilled yet enthusiastic repetition. “She’s your handmaiden just as much as she is mine. I don’t think I’d have been able to sway my father if you hadn’t jumped in.”

“But you still haven’t…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Myrcella said. “I’ll think of something.” She was already thinking of something, in fact. This would be her first time having sex with more than one partner, and she found her perverted brain overflowing with possibilities. “Just get undressed.”

The highborn lady in Sansa wanted to refuse, but Myrcella’s arrival in King’s Landing had helped unleash the sexual deviant within, and it was that side of Ned Stark’s daughter that won out here. She got up from her seat and began stripping off her clothing while Myrcella pulled back from Ygritte so she could pull her own dress over her head.

“You’ve got a nice body,” Ygritte said, eyeing Myrcella’s nude form with open appreciation while she remained down on her knees.

“Thank you,” Myrcella said, smiling and patting her handmaiden’s cheek. “You’ll be seeing plenty of it from now on.”

Myrcella turned her head at the sound of Sansa’s dress hitting the floor, and smiled to herself. Two gorgeous redheaded girls here in her bedchambers, ready and willing to share her bed. She couldn’t have dreamed her trip to Winterfell would bring her such good fortune. But how was she going to make the most of this opportunity?

“Lie down on the bed, Ygritte,” she said eventually, reaching down to help the bound woman to her feet. “Head on the pillow.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” the handmaiden said with a playful smirk. She allowed Myrcella to lead her over to the bed and then got down into the desired position. She and Sansa both watched Myrcella, waiting for her to tell them what came next. They both were content to let her lead, Ygritte because she was in a subservient role as her handmaiden and Sansa because she was naturally submissive. That suited Myrcella just fine. She was used to having people follow her orders at this point, and found she really enjoyed doing so in bed.

“Sansa, straddle her face.” The redhead smiled widely at that directive and scrambled onto the bed. “Sit on her in reverse, so you’re facing the foot of the bed,” she added in a last second bout of inspiration. She had decided on what she was going to do to get herself off, but being able to look at Sansa’s pretty face while she did so would only make it hotter.

While Sansa swung her hips over Ygritte’s face, Myrcella busied herself with pulling the bottom half of the handmaiden’s furs off of her so she was naked from the waist down. The princess immediately began to rub her hands up her handmaiden’s legs, which were thin and yet had a degree of muscle definition to them. Ygritte had led a far more active life than either of them; she’d had to, simply to survive.

Between those legs was a patch of hair just as fiery red as the mane atop her head. Myrcella curiously ran her hands through that patch, which made the handmaiden’s legs jerk on the bed. That was as much of a reaction as she could expect, because Ygritte’s face was completely covered. Sansa had wasted no time in pressing her pussy against Ygritte’s face, and she had a smile on her face as she rocked her hips back and forth. Apparently she didn’t have the patience to rely solely on Ygritte’s inexperienced tongue to make her cum and was giving herself whatever extra sensation she could manage. It was a good idea. Actually, it wasn’t too far off of what Myrcella had planned for herself.

Myrcella straddled Ygritte’s thigh and began to rub her crotch against it, quite enjoying the friction of her pussy grinding across her handmaiden’s flesh. She’d been considering rubbing against Ygritte’s crotch directly, but decided against it for several reasons. For one, she wanted Sansa to have her fun right now and was afraid any stimulation of Ygritte’s pussy would distract the woman, who didn’t seem to have any experience in sex other than the traditional man penetrating woman variety. She also didn’t want to make Ygritte come too soon. Her plan was to get herself off and then focus on Ygritte, hoping that Sansa would be done or at least close to it by then.

“Does that feel good?” Sansa asked, looking at Myrcella curiously even as she continued to hump Ygritte’s face. “Rubbing against her thigh like that?”

“Absolutely,” she answered promptly. She truthfully was surprised at how good it felt, and kept rocking her hips harder against Ygritte’s thigh in search of more friction, more sensation, and more pleasure.

“Maybe I’ll have to try it sometime,” Sansa said, and then she moaned loudly. “That’s good, Ygritte! Keep licking my clitoris, just like that!” Myrcella grinned, feeling an odd sense of pride in hearing Sansa praise the newcomer’s improving technique. She knew she hadn’t been wrong to leap to Ygritte’s defense!

Ygritte was just now learning how important the clit was to making a woman feel good, but that was a lesson Myrcella had been well aware of for some time. A huge part of why her leg humping felt so good was the way her clit rubbed against Ygritte’s flesh. She’d known how good it felt to have her clit licked, sucked on and touched by fingers (hers or another’s), but rubbing it against her new lover’s thigh was even more pleasurable than she’d hoped it would be. That surprisingly intense sensation, plus the work Ygritte had already done with her mouth before they’d moved to the bed, ensured that Myrcella was the first of the three to reach her climax. 

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came on Ygritte’s leg, keeping herself quiet only because she was enjoying listening to all the cute little gasps Sansa was making while she rode their handmaiden’s face. The two highborn girls made eye contact, and as Myrcella watched and listened to her friend enjoying herself, she knew Sansa shared her belief that they’d made a very good choice in rescuing this woman from a return trip to the Wall and a likely execution. Ygritte was going to make for wonderful company.

She pulled herself off of Ygritte’s leg, which was now wet and sticky thanks to her, but she didn’t leave the bed. Myrcella still had a job to do. She’d come, and by the looks of it Sansa probably wasn’t too far off herself. That still left one woman, and she’d been giving plenty of pleasure but had received little attention herself so far. It was time for that to change.

“Thank you for that, Ygritte,” she said. She moved her body down and got on her hands and knees between the redhead’s spread legs. “And thank you for making Sansa feel good as well. Now it’s my turn to do the same for you.”

Myrcella brought her head in close and took her first lick of Ygritte’s pussy, which also happened to be the first time anyone had ever put their tongue on her sex. It was not something done often north of the wall, and Ygritte’s reaction to that first lick was immediate. Her legs squirmed and her thin body arched up off of the bed slightly, only her head remaining in place due to it being occupied by Sansa. Myrcella kept at it, giving her another, firmer lick, and then another. Ygritte’s slim yet powerful legs rose up slightly and wrapped around Myrcella’s head, as if afraid she would stop licking her pussy otherwise. The princess could feel the strength in those legs, legs which she’d used not just to survive in the harsh environment beyond the Wall, but also to somehow cross that intimidating barrier, evade the Night’s Watch and make it here. Ygritte wasn’t applying enough force with those legs to cause her any pain, but Myrcella knew that she would have to make a real effort to free herself, and even then she wasn’t sure if she could. It wasn’t like that mattered though, because she had no interest in putting her head anywhere other than right where it was. 

While Myrcella continued to lick, and introduced a finger for good measure, Sansa had not been idle. She’d been humping and rocking and enjoying Ygritte’s oral attention all the while, and now it sent her over the edge.

“Ah! So good, Ygritte!” she cried. “Yes, yes, YES!”

Myrcella kept licking and rubbing, but she cast her eyes up the length of Ygritte’s half-clothed body to watch as her friend peaked. Sansa’s eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she came. Her hips continued to rock against Ygritte’s face, and she rubbed her own smallish yet perky breasts. Sansa looked as lovely as ever as she rode out her orgasm, and Myrcella mentally congratulated herself. It was hard to believe Sansa had been so innocent and so woefully ignorant in the ways of sex just a short time ago. She had Myrcella to thank for introducing her to all of this, and she’d actually done so several times, but being able to watch Sansa cast her ladylike demeanor aside in moments like this was all the reward she would ever need.

“That was wonderful,” Sansa said dreamily as she rolled off of Ygritte’s face and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against the headboard. “And that was your first time, too! Oh, we’re going to have even more fun when you’ve had a chance to practice more.”

Myrcella had much the same thought, but she wasn’t focused on future sexual escapades with her friend and her new handmaiden right now. Now that Sansa was done, all of her attention was currently on seeing this thing through and driving Ygritte to the first orgasm she would ever receive at the hands, or rather the mouth, of another woman.

“Fuck, how’d I never find out about this before?!” Ygritte cried out, finally able to verbally express herself now that she now longer had Sansa’s pussy pressing against her mouth. “So many cold nights I only had my own fingers to keep me company, when I coulda been having another spearwife lick my cunt?” 

Myrcella was determined to do her best to make up for lost time. She’d found a spot inside of Ygritte’s pussy that really seemed to do it for her, and was stimulating that part with her index finger while noisily slurping on her vulva at the same time. She would even give the occasional rub or kiss to the clit as well, never lingering there for long as she didn’t want to over stimulate the redhead. She kept an eye on Ygritte’s face while she worked, and the impact her cunnilingus was having was easily visible. The former wildling’s eyes met hers, and the heat Myrcella saw in those deep blue eyes made her moan into Ygritte’s sex. By the Seven, this woman was a catch!

Ygritte’s arms rose and fell from the bed, as if she wanted to do something with her hands but couldn’t thanks to the chains. Her legs stayed firmly in place though, making sure Myrcella’s head could go nowhere.

“Ah, fuck!” Ygritte shouted. “Keep lickin’ my cunt like that, princess! It’s so fuckin’ good!”

Between her pleas and the way her legs shook, Myrcella had a feeling Ygritte wasn’t far off now. She’d been restraining herself from focusing too much on the clit, not wanting to overwhelm the woman the first time she received oral sex, but now it was time to really press forward and go all out to make sure Ygritte’s first climax from cunnilingus was as mind-blowing as it could possibly be.

While continuing to rub that special spot inside of her pussy, the blonde began licking and sucking at Ygritte’s clit in earnest. Her rubs, licks and kisses had been fleeting up until now, but now the attention paid to her clit was firm and ceaseless. She licked and kissed and sucked, determined to hit Ygritte with harsh, unrelenting pleasure until she reached an orgasm that would hopefully be among the strongest and most memorable of her life.

Ygritte’s legs squeezed her tighter than ever before and her hips bucked up against Myrcella’s face, making the princess work harder for it. She wasn’t about to let that stop her though. She kept at it, fingering Ygritte in just the perfect spot while her mouth made its assault on her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Ygritte wasn’t shy about letting her know how much she was enjoying it either. Myrcella was fairly sure she’d never heard any woman curse as often or as loudly as Ygritte had, and she only got louder the closer she came to her release. By the time the blonde had worked her up to the edge, Ygritte was nearly screaming. It was a small wonder that no castle guard or servant had come running to see what was happening.

“YES!” Ygritte exclaimed. “FUCK, YES!”

She came, squirting all over Myrcella’s royal face and getting some in her mouth. Myrcella wondered what her mother would have thought of her, a princess, licking a wildling from beyond the wall until she squirted on her. Her mother was all about appearances, and probably would have been furious at the thought. Her father, she knew, would find the entire story extremely hot when she told him about it later.

Only when her orgasm had died down did Ygritte’s legs finally loosen their hold on Myrcella’s head. The princess crawled up the bed so she could snuggle into Ygritte’s side, and the handmaiden welcomed her. Sansa, who had intently watched while Myrcella finished their new lover off, snuggled in on the other side.

“Fuck, maybe you kneelers aren’t so stupid after all,” Ygritte said breathlessly, sounding exhausted. Her face bore a satisfied smile. “Never been fucked like that. No cock’s ever made me come that hard before.”

Myrcella very nearly blurted out the first thought that popped into her head, which was that her father’s cock was going to do so when he fucked her. And he would fuck her; Myrcella would make sure of it. Aside from the fact that she loved her father and would do anything to make him happy, she also felt she owed it to her new handmaiden. 

She knew better than anyone how amazing her father was in bed and how good he and his cock made her feel. She wanted to share that with everyone. She wanted him to be Sansa’s first man, and hopefully her only man. He had a cock fit for a king, and gorgeous, sweet Sansa deserved nothing less than the very best. And as for Ygritte? If no man north of the Wall had been willing to go down on her lovely pussy, she’d never been with a real man as far as Myrcella was concerned. And she’d said herself that she had been worried about no man in Westeros being willing to fuck her, a wildling. Well, Myrcella would help her with that. As a wildling, Ygritte might not view Robert the same way most of the smallfolk in Westeros viewed their king, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t more than equipped to give her exactly what she needed. Maybe he wasn’t her king, but he could be her stud. She was sure Ygritte would be more than willing to spread her legs for him as soon as she got a look at his cock.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, the three of us,” she said aloud. She felt fatigue catching up to her, and did not fight it. She’d earned a rest tonight. All three of them had.

\--

Arya Stark closed the door behind her. It didn’t make a sound, and neither did she as she walked away from the bedchamber assigned to the princess and back towards her own. No one was going to see her or know she was there, just as no one had noticed her trip there. Not even that lumbering oaf from the Kingsguard had noticed her even as she slipped right past him. She could’ve done that no matter the circumstances, but it had been made all the easier for her thanks to the guard’s obvious distraction.

She couldn’t really blame the knight for that though. She’d been curious when Bran told her about the wildling that had been caught, and she knew she had to investigate for herself when he got to the part where Sansa and the princess had convinced their fathers to spare the girl.

Arya was curious by nature, and it had been her curiosity and interest in the wildling that had led her there, since she’d generally kept well away from her sister, the princess and their general girly foolishness. But she would freely admit to being very surprised at what she found when she peered into the princess’ bedchamber.

Arya was no prude. Far from it, actually. She knew all about the pleasure that could be found in the arms of other women, and had indulged in it herself plenty of times. But she never would have predicted that prim, proper, good girl Sansa would have any idea about that sort of thing. Princess Myrcella had seemed just as much the perfect noble young high born woman, which was why she and Sansa had gotten along so well right away. The last thing Arya ever would have expected to see was her perfect sister riding the face of a wildling girl while the golden-haired princess licked her cunt. It had surprised her beyond belief, so much so that she’d very nearly gasped and given herself away. It had also impressed her. For the first time in years, maybe the first time ever, she’d felt impressed by her sister. She loved Sansa, in the way you have to love your sister because you just have no choice, but they were so different in every way. But maybe she’d been mistaken. Maybe she’d misjudged her sister, and the princess too. They weren’t the perfect little ladies they pretended to be, that was for sure. Maybe they were both more interesting than Arya had given them credit for.

There was one feeling that stood out above all else, above the surprise and the begrudging respect, and it was lust. She’d always appreciated a beautiful female body, and those were three of the best she’d ever seen, maybe THE three best, and they were doing things together that would have made her and Sansa’s mother keel over in shock if she happened to walk in. As amused as Arya was by the thought of ratting them out to her mother or even her father, there was no way she was going to do so. That could complicate things, possibly even risk their trip to King’s Landing, and she was as excited to leave as Sansa was, if for totally different reasons. But she had another reason to keep what she’d seen to herself.

It was the hottest thing she’d ever seen, and Arya had seen plenty, especially when she left the walls of Winterfell behind and explored the winter town located just outside. She could feel her nipples poking through her tunic, and she knew she would find her smallclothes wet when she made it back to her bedchamber and stripped out of her clothing. And she would be doing that as soon as she made it back, without a doubt. She was going to be playing with herself the moment she closed her door behind her, and she would do so while thinking about the three naked women she’d just left and the things she’d just watched them do.

They’d provided Arya with quite an intense visual, something she would be able to use to work herself to one hell of an orgasm. But she wanted more than that. She would be leaving Winterfell soon, and she’d been worried about how she was going to take care of her urges once she left all her usual playmates behind. But that wasn’t a concern, not anymore. She knew exactly where she was going to turn when she needed to scratch that itch.

When the time was right, she would confront Sansa and Myrcella with what she knew. The price for her silence would be simple.

She wanted in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
